


Erleuchtung

by Pomme_Empoisonnee



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Character Study, Getting Together, M/M, Not Threesome, Spoilers, Yukito is Yue
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomme_Empoisonnee/pseuds/Pomme_Empoisonnee
Summary: Touya tiene algo que necesita decir y ésta HARTO de que seres que no le van ni le vienen intervengan para evitarlo.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Erleuchtung

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer)  
Los personajes y escenarios de Sakura Card Captor pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—Estás de mal humor —adivina Yukito, acertadamente, al tiempo que, entre los dos, acomodan la mesa de madera, siempre apoyada en un rincón, en el centro de la habitación de Touya, listos para estudiar con motivo de los próximos exámenes.

Touya le lanza una mirada que sólo confirma sus sospechas y el chico de gafas ríe, como nunca hace delante de nadie más, ni siquiera de Sakura, sentándose en el suelo y hurgando en su mochila.

Touya se queda pasmado un rato, contemplándolo recortado contra el albor del atardecer, viendo en sus contornos una luz pálida y natural que no tiene nada que ver con la del sol que se cuela por la ventana cerrada, pero sí con ese ser que descansa dentro de él y es todo blanco, plata y azul.

Lo ve chuparse los labios distraídamente y lo oye murmurando por lo bajo mientras busca la hoja correcta del libro para colocarlo abierto en la mesa antes de abrir su estuche de lápices y buscar un resaltador. A Yukito le gustan los colores alegres, como el amarillo y el naranja, cuando gente como Touya favorece, simplemente, lo práctico por encima de lo agradable.

El _otro _ser… ¿tiene gusto alguno o, tanto como él, marcha a favor de lo necesario más que por los pequeños detalles que lo hacen feliz? ¿Hay _algo_ que lo haga feliz? —cada vez que ha tenido la oportunidad de contemplarlo, en alguna de las correrías de su hermana, le ha dado la impresión de que el listado es casi nulo—.

La primera vez que vio las alas blancas y el fulgor lunar envolviendo a Yukito antes de que el Juez —así lo llamó Kaho frente a él— apareciera, se le cayó el alma al suelo, porque sus auras se volvieron completamente distintas y contrarias y, por un aterrador instante, temió jamás volver a ver a su amigo o, en el peor de los casos, hacerlo, pero con una personalidad inversa. Afortunadamente, ese no fue el caso y Yukito volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, pero con ese ser que Touya notó, desde la primera vez que le puso los ojos encima, ahora muy despierto en su interior y observándolo todo a través de sus ojos en los momentos menos esperados, sin que Yukito se percatara de nada.

Actualmente, Touya le confía tanto al individuo de plata como a ese muñeco de cara rara capaz de transformarse en algo del tamaño de un tigre la seguridad de su hermana y es precisamente por eso que también debe poner en sus manos a Yukito y lo que siente por él, tratando de tener la certeza de que ésta persona con la que ha convivido por años no desaparecerá por su mano.

Al menos.

Sin embargo, últimamente, ha tenido la terrible sensación de que…

Y la aparición de Akizuki en sus vidas no ha hecho más que venir a confirmar sus temores: que algo increíblemente grande se acerca, que Sakura, como siempre, es el epicentro y que, sin querer, al ser uno de sus guardianes, el Juez se verá arrastrado tras ella, pagando cierta cuota de paso y él, al mantenerse al margen, como siempre, no podrá hacer nada por ayudar.

Y, si algo le ocurre a esa identidad, entonces, significa que también le pasará a…

—Te quedaste en blanco —sonríe Yukito de nuevo, llamando su atención, y Touya se da cuenta de que se quedó suspendido a medio sentarse en la alfombra, junto a su amigo.

Parpadea, despertando de sus elucubraciones y, con los pómulos un poco encendidos, se deja caer de una vez en el piso, flexionando las piernas bajo el cuerpo y estirando la mano para sujetar el libro de su amigo y ver todo lo que hay marcado en las páginas: Yukito suele dibujar en los bordes cuando se distrae.

Hay soplos de viento estilizados, chorros de agua que, en su interior, parecen ocultar el rostro de un ser mágico, galletas con forma de osito, gominolas y, curiosamente, algo muy parecido a la forma verdadera del guardián con la insignia del sol de Sakura, pero mucho más agradable a la vista —a Touya le cae mal, porque, de alguna forma, lo relaciona con la caída de su hermana en lo que sea que hace con todas esas cartas, esos entes mágicos y sobrenaturales y, sobre todo, la Gran Presencia que ha venido sintiendo desde el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar—. Recorre los garabatos con los dedos y se pregunta, por millonésima vez, porqué Yukito no se da cuenta de nada, en realidad, a pesar de que es obvio que contempla cosas por el rabillo del ojo tanto como él y quiere saber si es por culpa del otro, si es el Juez quien lo mantiene ciego por alguna clase de motivo que Touya jamás entenderá a menos que le pregunte.

Está bastante seguro de que Akizuki es muy consciente de todo, a diferencia de Yukito, y eso viene a ser parte de su mal humor, ya que también está convencido de que la chica es un bache colocado especialmente en medio de ellos para mantener a Touya a una estúpida distancia de su amigo, topándose con un vidrio que no debería estar ahí al menor intento de hacer contacto con él, sobre todo ahora que parece tan agotado y a dos segundos de colapsar sobre sí mismo.

Oh, pero en éste momento están en su casa y, a menos que Nakuru la allane de alguna manera, está bastante seguro de que, aquí, no podrá ingeniárselas para meterse entre ambos —además, hay cierta santidad en las moradas: _sabe_ que ningún ser puede colarse en su casa a menos que le dé permiso (o su padre o Sakura) y, desde el día en que la conoció, a pesar de soportar que se le cuelgue y lo atosigue en la escuela, decidió que _nunca, jamás _le permitirá la entrada a éste sitio tanto como hizo con Yukito desde el principio, aun sabiéndolo no humano, y Sakura, con ese muñeco extraño y amarillo, a pesar de que no tiene idea de cómo se encontraron—.

Así que, aquí, están _a salvo._

—He pensado en borrar eso, pero cada vez que me viene la idea a la mente, me distraigo y lo olvido. No es muy pulcro, ¿verdad? —interviene Yukito, creyendo que se ha quedado pasmado, de nuevo, por los dibujos en los márgenes de su libro.

Busca una goma de borrar en su estuche y estira la mano para recuperarlo, pero, en vez de permitirle llevárselo, Touya le sujeta los dedos y pasa el pulgar por sus nudillos, contemplando la palidez de su piel.

La primera vez que lo vio, cuando Yukito tuvo que presentarse delante de toda la clase, al ser un estudiante nuevo, lo primero que Touya pensó fue que brillaba tanto como la luna y el corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho para comenzar a latir con un ritmo errático que, desde entonces, se repite cada vez que están cerca.

Ya una vez le pasó, con Kaho, pero a ella la amó distinto, justo como la misma profesora le prometió que pasaría bajo el árbol del templo: Kaho fue su añoranza de ser entendido, de saber que no era el único con dones extraños en el mundo. Pero Yukito…

Es esa _persona especial_.

La definitiva. La que siempre querrá, pase lo que pase. Por la que perdería un ojo, se arrancaría un brazo, esperaría décadas o surcaría infinitud de universos con tal de conseguir su bienestar.

Y Yukito no se da cuenta de nada porque no puede, porque no lo dejan, y no sabe a quién culpar, si al ser que se encuentra en su interior o a aquellos que mantienen los ojos encima de él y Sakura todo el tiempo.

Alza la vista y se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño en la expresión de su amigo, una _necesidad_ difícil de explicar, muy distinta a las facciones gentiles y despreocupadas que siempre luce. Y Touya puede empatizar, entonces, porque, a lo mejor, Yukito ha desarrollado una consciencia propia muy lejos de la del otro y, sin siquiera notarlo, ha comenzado a luchar contra sus imposiciones.

O, simplemente, Touya tiene un entendimiento del ser alado muy escaso y lo ha venido malinterpretando todo éste tiempo.

Yukito toma aire por la nariz y se irgue un poco más, mirando en otra dirección, pero sin alejar su mano de la de Touya, como nunca hace cuando están a solas y compartiendo un momento. Su cuello queda al descubierto por debajo del suéter que está usando y Touya siente un golpe en el pecho, el corazón empezando a latirle más rápido.

—Ahora que lo pienso, llevas mucho tiempo queriendo decirme algo. ¿Qué es? —pregunta el chico de gafas.

Listillo. Pero no como debería.

Siempre demasiado amable para atribuirle opiniones y características a los demás a menos que salgan de sus propias bocas.

Y los siente: esos ojos entrometidos encima de ellos, husmeando, como siempre, y la amenaza de que ocurrirá algo para detenerlo otra vez, para que no diga lo que lleva meses queriendo confesar. Una de las varias cosas, por lo menos.

—Pues… —su voz es baja, ronca. Se da cuenta de que, desde que llegaron, no la ha usado, prácticamente, y por eso Yukito presintió su estado de ánimo, luego de que Akizuki los interrumpiera una vez más, mientras intentaba hablar con él fuera de la escuela.

Afortunadamente, lograron quitársela de encima y evitar que intentara incluirse en la sesión de estudios —Touya sospecha que no lo hizo precisamente a sabiendas de que, en cuanto llegaran a la casa, ésta permanecería cerrada para ella por más que las puertas estuvieran abiertas de par en par—.

Sakura está donde Tomoyo y su padre, trabajando. Ni siquiera puede escuchar los ruidos habituales del _muñeco de felpa _jugando videojuegos en la recámara de su hermana —si algo ha querido decirle, es que es _demasiado_ torpe y escandaloso en ese sentido—.

Apoya una mano en el suelo para inclinarse hacia Yukito y deja de jugar con sus dedos para levantar los suyos y rozar con ellos su cara. Yukito permanece tan quieto como si se hubiera petrificado. Touya pone todas sus energías en mantener éste instante escudado, en correr a los mirones e impedirles escudriñar. No sabe si lo consigue, pero, a fin de cuentas, lo que importa es actuar.

No va a decirle nada y tampoco a explicarle nada, sólo dejará que interprete las cosas como mejor le convenga y a ver qué pasa a partir de ahí.

El beso es sencillo. En la comisura de la boca. Puede sentir en sus labios la suavidad de la piel de Yukito y, en la nariz, el aroma que desprende su pelo, demasiado fresco. Yukito se tensa un segundo y Touya recorre con la mano su cuello hasta posar la palma en su hombro, donde hace un poco de presión con los dedos. Se anima a buscar un beso más profundo y su amigo no se lo impide, sometiéndose por completo ante él.

El sol cae al otro lado de la ventana y los dorados y amarillos de la tarde se apagan en un instante para abrirle paso al oscuro de la noche y el destello artificial de las farolas, encendiéndose en la calle en sincronía.

Todavía es muy temprano para que la luna brille, esplendorosa, en lo alto de la cúpula celeste, pero no importa: con Yukito aquí, se siente igual que tener su propio trozo de ella.

Es sólo que su luz no es igual a la que vio esa primera noche, en Tokio, y se ha estado apagando, cada vez más, desde entonces, lo que lo ha tenido con el alma en un hilo, aterrado ante la idea de que…

Yukito suspira y se hunde contra su cuerpo, derrumbándose en su dirección al perder todas sus fuerzas, pero sin alejarse del roce que comparten. Touya tiene la impresión de que, sin querer, su amigo le absorbe algo de energía por la boca y un cosquilleo se extiende por todo su ser, imaginando que no es una percepción al aire y, quizás, se trate de la _clave. _Lo recibe y lo envuelve entre sus brazos, sujetándolo contra su pecho y derritiéndose en él, sintiéndolo hacer lo mismo durante largos segundos.

Ya lo ha visto sufrir demasiado al no tener idea de qué le pasa, al sentirlo _titilar _entre la existencia y lo irreal y no podrá soportarlo más.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha esperado esto? ¿Cuánto ha ansiado la más mínima de las señales de que puede tenerlo?

Las gafas de Yukito le hacen daño en la cara, así que se aparta un poco para quitárselas y dejarlas, cuidadosamente, en la mesa. Hunde la mano en su cabello claro y siente cómo las suaves hebras, más largas que las suyas, se le enredan en los dedos.

¿Cómo será tocar así al otro?

El corazón empieza a latirle más rápido en el pecho, subiendo hacia su garganta, amenazando con ahogarlo.

Finalmente, Yukito le sujeta las mejillas con ambas manos para romper el beso lo más amablemente posible. Se observan de frente y, por el más pequeño de los instantes, no son ojos castaños los que contempla, sino unos del color de la plata, pupilas en rendijas felinas, pero basta un parpadeo para que la visión desaparezca.

Son el mismo ser, a fin de cuentas, y le es imposible desenredar una personalidad de la otra. Por el ente de la luna ha comenzado a sentir exactamente lo mismo que lleva un tiempo sintiendo por Yukito y quiere saber si todo esto lo confunde, al no poder convivir con el mundo ni como uno ni como otro, ahora que algunos matices de Yukito han comenzado a descomponerse.

Suspira y Yukito le sonríe, tímidamente. Separa los labios y Touya puede adivinar qué dirá algo como «vaya», así que sólo sonríe, levanta una mano y coloca las puntas de los dedos contra su boca, pidiéndole silencio.

—Lo que he querido decirte todo este tiempo, es que eres la persona más especial en mi vida y que perderte sería un duro golpe para mí —no le aclara la posible forma en que podría desaparecer de su lado, pero Yukito, bendito sea en su ignorancia, se crea sus propias ideas y Touya puede notar la forma en que comienza a sentir pena ante la creencia de que le temía a la intolerancia más que a otra cosa. Ojalá sólo fuera eso. Su mano blanca busca la suya y Touya le permite aferrarlo—. Eres lo mejor que jamás he tenido, después de mi familia.

Yukito le sonríe y el rubor en sus mejillas aumenta. Le dedica la expresión más amable del mundo.

—Eres un tonto, Touya —dice, con esa facilidad alegre que lo caracteriza, y hay una punzada de fastidio por ahí: claro, lo que obtiene por sus molestias es ser llamado idiota. Debe ser alguna clase de karma. Yukito vuelve a besarlo y todo el fastidio se evapora en un segundo—. También eres muy especial para mí.

Eso lo hace sentir aliviado, pero también con una melancolía que lo destroza por dentro.

Ahora, el miedo sólo se vuelve más grande y los fisgones tienen la decencia de desaparecer, de permitirle sufrir en soledad, porque, a pesar de haberse confesado, Yukito sigue sin estar del todo con él.

Ojalá algún día lo esté de lleno.

Su amigo se acomoda en su lado de la mesa y apoya la cabeza contra el hombro de Touya, quien lo rodea con un brazo; recargados contra su cama, permanecen en silencio largo rato, sujetos de las manos.

Así, le es imposible no pensar en lo pronunciadas que están las ojeras de Yukito últimamente, en el temblor esencial que lo invade cada tanto y en el hecho de que es incapaz de levantar la voz al mismo nivel que antes. Todo en él se ha estado difuminando a un ritmo alarmante y la preocupación de Touya crece a ritmos iguales con cada día que pasa.

Sakura llega en cierto momento, anunciándolo a voz en cuello, pero Touya no tiene la entereza para responderle. Ni siquiera Yukito se queja.

Touya desperdiga besos por su cabello y pronto es obvio que no estudiarán como tenían pensado, porque no tendrían cabeza para concentrarse, de todos modos.

Llega la hora de preparar la cena y Yukito se ofrece a ayudarle, bajando ambos a la cocina para trabajar mientras Sakura tiene uno de esos «soliloquios» en su habitación que a Yukito le parecen tan divertidos, creyendo que la niña parlotea con sus muñecos. Touya le besa la mejilla y sigue batiendo harina con la espátula de globo.

—O—

Akizuki deja de hostigarlo en la escuela —un poco—, pero lanza miradas irritadas e infantiles en su dirección cada tanto, inflando las mejillas de coraje.

Su relación no cambia mucho, a decir verdad, y, si sus compañeros notan algo, lo dejan ver más con una actitud de «ya nos lo esperábamos» bastante resignada.

Fujitaka, tanto como pasó cuando salía con Kaho, se acerca a él para tener una larga charla y para Touya es un gran momento, porque su papá es otra de esas personas que no se enteran de nada a pesar de que su hijo puede sentir en él una gran energía en comunión con el mundo fluyendo libremente, de esa que Sakura tenía antes de meterse en lo que sea que se metió y toda su magia despertara de lleno.

Ahora, cada vez que Yukito visita la casa, Fujitaka lo trata, más que como su mero amigo, igual que una presencia permanente en sus vidas y Touya desea, con todas sus fuerzas, encontrar la forma de conseguir que así sea.

—O—

La siguiente ocasión que Sakura se mete en problemas, Touya espía a su pequeño grupo desde las sombras: Tomoyo, como siempre, anda por ahí con su cámara de vídeo, resguardada por las alas amarillas de la cosa tigre que sigue sin caerle bien, mientras el mocoso bailotea por los alrededores con una _espada _y Sakura usa sus cartas para arreglárselas contra el peligro del momento.

El Juez, como siempre, es el más interesado en evitar que le pase algo y, con su aire hosco, interviene cuando un daño grande está a punto de ir hacia la niña por lo que, en un par de ocasiones, termina en el suelo en vez de ella.

Touya procura no dejar que ese pozo de amargura al tener que mantenerse lejos se abra en su interior y lo consuma.

Cuando todo termina, con Sakura victoriosa de nuevo, los niños festejan y el guardián del sol vuelve a su forma pequeña, pero el otro observa en dirección de los árboles, donde sin duda sabe que se encuentra.

Sus ojos grises brillan demasiado en la noche y su cabello blanco se mece con el aire, las alas a ambos lados de su cuerpo haciéndolo lucir más grande de lo que es.

Touya baja la mirada y se marcha, porque todavía no es el momento de hablar con él. Sin embargo, llegará pronto. Muy pronto. Y lo espera con ansias.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado mi trabajo, déjame saberlo con un comentario ;)  
Recuerden que me encuentran en:  
Facebook: PruePhantomhive (actualizaciones, historias nuevas, recomendaciones, etc.).  
YouTube: Prudence Hummel (ecología y reciclaje).  
FictionPress y AO3: Th state of dreaming (historias originales de horror, sci-fi y fantasía).  
Únete a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


End file.
